Sacrifice
by Lord fran-sama
Summary: responding to a challenge in a hetalia group Written in Romano's diary/ point of view, As Romano and Feliciano became one, Romano slowly gave up his immortality, as he stopped becoming a country, and was going to die in 8 months, this fanfic is his last 8 months of life...


Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Author's note: This is a fanfic made as a response to a challenge in a hetalia group. This may not have happened in real life, but it still touched my heart… I'm gonna write this in a diary style… Its kind of overly mushy. Pardon if its abit dry since this is my first hetalia fic

Dear Diary, 2006

Today the doctors told me I only have 8 months to live, I didn't believe them at first, but then grandpa Rome visited me in my sleep. He told me that because north and south Italy had become one, so only one of us could keep our immortality. I could choose to live, but that would mean Feliciano would die instead. I may act like I hate him, but I really do love my Fratello. I would still protect him, even if it means my death.

1 month ago, 2006

Dear diary,

Today my boss said we were gonna completely merge with North Italy so we could boost the economy, we held conferences today to discuss, Fratello was so happy when he heard the news, saying it was a step to become closer brothers… Of course I would call him an idiot, and say I only agreed to it, because my boss made me. Yet deep inside, even I was happy, so we could finally become closer as brothers, and I could protect him. My brother is hopeless, that's why I swore to myself that I would always be there to protect him.

August 25th 2006

Dear diary,

I still haven't told Feliciano yet, perhaps by doing so I made the right choice. I don't want him to worry about me; I want him to think of me as the brother who was always strong and tough. Today was rather interesting as we went to Belarus's house to celebrate both of Russia's sister's birthdays… It was fun and all, Feliciano brought pasta, England brought scones, and Germany brought wurst, nearing the end of the party, we watched a horror movie which Japan brought called "Ringu" (sadako), nearing the scary part of the film, Belarus seized the opportunity to hug Russia, kind of funny to watch Russia sweat suddenly… Feliciano went to cry and squeezed Germany, watching the helplessness of Feliciano made me really thankful for people like Germany who always looked after him.

September 2006

Dear diary, I can see the beginning of the effects when I decided to become one with Feliciano, he is beginning to become stronger, and his economy is improving tremendously, whereas mine is beginning to worsen.

October 13th 2006

Today is a Friday the 13th supposedly a inauspicious day, where ghosts can begin to wonder about… England brought us out today to do some trick or treating , we all dressed up in Halloween clothes, Fratello dressed up wearing a tomato suit, England wore the clothes of a grim reaper, I dressed up as a skeleton. The other countries were kind of busy, so we went around knocking doors, the first door we went to was Austria's house, which almost as though predicting our entry, decorated it completely as a haunted house, as we ventured in. Austria began to scare us, (well I think he was only successful in scaring Fratello who began using a white flag to surrender). Eventually we began to laugh it off, and we just sat around the fire place, and went through Austria's old photos, of the time when Italy was still a little kid.

November 2006

My situation is worsening; to the extent most of the other countries have begun to notice my condition. But using bribes, begs, threats, I managed to convince them not to tell Italy…

December 25th 2006 Its Christmas, Finland began to spread around and give presents to all of us, some of them are really touching, China got a panda plushy, Hungary and Austria got something shared they made them both blush… England got a cook book; America got a slimming diet book. As for me, Finland gave me a snow globe where the child version of me and Fratello were holding hands…

January 1st 2007 happy new year, after staying up all night, I am beginning to feel very weak… I think I need to sleep…

January 3rd 2007 I woke up in the hospital today, apparently my weak body condition worsened when I avoided sleep for an entire night, as we celebrated the New Year. Hope Italy isn't too worried…

February 2007

I received a card from Italy today, the exact words were "Dear brother Romano, get well soon, I cooked some pasta for you, love you" as I tasted Italy's lovely cooking, I began to cry, did I regret my decision, over the span of 8 months I did… a few times, but when I saw Fratello, I know that my decision I made was a good one…

March 1st 2007

Its finally the 8th month, I've been moved to another hospital ward, so doctors can look after me better… my voice has worsened so much, to the extent it takes a lot of effort to speak, let alone move… I've been receiving visits from other countries recently, it really touched me to know that there are people who still care about me…

March 17th 2007 ( honestly, there is no way this is possible in real life, I mean seriously how can a dying person write, so this is just a point of view of Romano)

Today is me and Fratello's birthday… to celebrate the countries came over to my ward, the doctors last night were talking quietly in my room… believing I was a sleep… apparently today was gonna be the day I last drew breath. They came early that day, they talked, took photos together, finally as we were about to cut the cake, Fratello held my hand , and together we cut a slice of cake, and blew the candles off, as we made a wish, I wished that Fratello would live a happy life…

As the party began to end, I garnered all of my energy and pulled Fratello in to an embrace, and hugged each other… as tears began to roll down from my cheek, somehow Fratello seems to have matured a lot, normally he would cry a lot and make a huge fuss, but now he was simply tearing… tears flowing down his cheeks, he whispered "Brother I love you, thank you for everything…"

In a course voice, I managed to say a few words… " I love you too, take care…"

As I drew my last breath, my eyes rolled back … looking up into the ceiling, grandpa Rome extended his hand to me, grabbing it, I took one last look at Fratello, as I moved on….


End file.
